


You’ll Blow Us All Away, Someday, Someday

by January_Fox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm still in denial, Infinity War never happened, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Fox/pseuds/January_Fox
Summary: When Rhodey walked into one of the  Compound Labs he expected to find a genius billionaire conducting some experiment or another, not a random teenager hunched over a science textbook on advanced physics.ORFive times Peter Parker confused an Avenger +One time an Avenger didn’t get confused by Peter Parker





	1. Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to marvel!  
> Any feedback(negative or positive) is appreciated :)

When Rhodey walked into the one of the Compound labs Friday evening to talk to Tony about some details regarding about changes to the the Sokovia Accords he expected to find the genius billionaire conducting some experiment or other so when he found a teenager hunched over a textbook the Colonel did a double take.

On the teens part, he did nothing to acknowledge the shocked adult. Instead, he stared intensely at the book with dark brown eyes, biting his lip, and occasionally highlighting a small section, the Colonel decided it was safe to venture farther in.

  
“Hello?” Rhodey asked hesitantly as he drew closer but stopped when the teen jumped back startled with a “holy shit!”, nearly tipping over the table and got into a defensive stance with his arms stretching out. He scanned Rhodey, his eyes guarded but curious, then they widened.

  
“Your-your War Machine,” the kid relaxed and went to pick up his textbook, which was titled Advanced Physics and sat it back on the table and turned back to the other then gave an awkward wave with a small smile.

  
“It’s um it’s nice to meet you.”  
Rhodey blinked.

  
He thought the kids voice sounded familiar, do they know each other? Well, the kid must know Tony someway if he is in here.

  
“Does Tony know your here?” He asked calmly, the kid already looks like a deer in headlights Rhodey doesn’t want to frighten him even worse.

  
The kid fiddles with his jacket and nodded. “Ye-yeah um Mr. Stark went outside to um to take a phone call of some sort, i don’t really know what it’s about but I caught the word about something to do with Wakanda? Um I don’t—“ The kid blushed and looked down with a muttered “sorry”

  
Rhodey assumed there was something in his facial expression that made the kid stop and felt a stab of guilt.

  
He gave a reassuring smile at the kid, “don’t be sorry, your alright,” he came closer to the kid and held out his hand, “call me Rhodey, and may i ask who you are?”

  
The kid shook his hand in a quick surprisingly firm grasp “I’m Peter, I’m an uh I’m an intern,”

  
Rhodey stepped backed and furrowed his eyebrows, as far as he knew Tony doesn’t hire interns, even if he did they wouldn’t be this young, the only SI internships open are for college students, which the Colonel knew Peter was wasn't.  
“How old are you, Peter?”

  
Peter, who was fumbling with the textbook, looked back up at Rhodey.  
“I-I’m sixteen,Mr. Rhodey, s-sir,” the kid replied.

  
Rhodey nodded, still shocked, why would Tony give an internship to someone so young? Unless Tony is very attached to this kid, but how?

Maybe...

  
Rhodey drew a sharp breath.

  
He heard Peter, whom didn’t seem to notice the older mans panic,even if he did the kid didn't mention it, mumble “I uh gotta finish my homework” and the teen sat back down.

  
He nodded again and looked back at the kid. Peter looked similar to Tony, and with both of their ages it wouldn’t be a surprise if they were father and son but why wouldn’t Tony tell him? Also what happened to the kids mother? He need to find Tony. He told the kid he will be right back and headed towards the door outside.

  
When he reached outside he found Tony walking back to the lab.

  
“Hey Tones!” He called towards the other, Tony looked up and smiled.

  
“Hey Rhodey, thought you were DC having a meeting with Secretary Ross, well, anyways it’s good to see you again,”  
“You have a kid?” Rhodey blurted our puzzled.

  
Tony looked at him blankly “What the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me you saw that in a tabloid, i swear.”

  
“The kid in the lab.” The Colonel pointed out suspiciously.

  
Realization washed over the genius' face. “Oh, Peter,” Tony laughed, “he’s not my kid, he is sorta my intern, smart, goes to a smartsy science school, bright future ahead of him. The internings a new development, but don’t worry Honeybear, I will have enough time for you too.”

  
Rhodey rolled his eyes then studied Tony for a moment, “are you sure though? He looks strikingly similar to you.”

  
Tony raised an eyebrow. “yes I am sure, but I will have the doctors perform a DNA test if that makes you happy.”

  
Rhodey nudged Tony with his shoulder and let the subject drop, for a while.

 


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to Marvel!

The ex-Avengers might move into the Compound.

  
Those words rang around Steve’s head and still didn’t feel real. They were changing the Accords to satisfy everyone involved.

  
It’s been almost two years since what the public has dubbed ‘the second Civil War’.  
Two years since Steve has seen Tony, whom had looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. And they might live together again.

  
What a wonderful idea.

  
Steve went to New York for a few weeks to meet up with Sam at the rendezvous point in Manhattan. All of the ex-Avengers split up after their run-in with the US government six months ago and thought it safer to part ways for a few months then meet up later. They have finally managed to come up with a plan to gradually group together, the first is Steve, Bucky, and Sam, Wanda will meet up with them later, she is somewhere in Scotland with Vision for a romantic week, while Clint and Scott are under house arrest after they had surrendered, they felt that their families needed them more, which was understandable Steve thought, if he had kids he would want to be there for them not on the run from the law.

  
He walked around New York on his way to Brooklyn to see his old home,even after years of being in the 21st century it still alarmed him about how much it changed.

  
Steve shoved up his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and adjusted his red baseball cap as he turned a corner when heard the gun shot. The super soldier ran into the alleyway to find a masked burglar holding a gun to two teenagers.  
The shorter of the two was hovering in front of the taller in a protective stance.

  
“Gimme your money,” the burglar held up the gun higher and prowled closer.

  
Before the teens could respond Steve approached the three of them.

  
“Step away from them.” Steve demanded slipping into his Captain persona.

  
The masked man glanced his way as the soldier took off his sunglasses and cap, even with the beard he had grown, is still recognizable as once an Avenger.

  
The burglars eyes widened. “Captain America, son of a—“ he cursed and sprinted down the darkened alley.

  
Steve observed the running man then turned towards the two teenagers.  
“Um than-thank you, um Mr.Amer-Captain Rogers?Or um,” the brunet boy in the blue sweater trailed off.

  
Steve smiled at the boy “I prefer Steve.”  
The kids eyes widened, “oh, o-okay Mr. Steve sir—“

  
The girl in the dark baggy jacket rolled her eyes and suddenly but calmly said “we had it taken care of.”

  
“MJ!” boy hissed at the girl, MJ, who shrugged in return.

  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows, they were being held at gunpoint and seemed to not have control of the situation but before he could ponder on the thought the boy spoke up after whispering to the girl.

  
“She means thank you,I’m Peter and her name is—“

  
“Michelle,” She said studying the confused Steve. “Your running from the US government, why are you here?”

  
The super soldier rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m suppose to meet someone in a few hours.” He replied slowly, minding his words.

  
Peter immediately said “well we-we’ll be on our way.” He shuffled down the alley but Michelle stayed and studied Steve.

  
“Your meeting with your team,” He and Peter both froze, as the girl cocked her head. “You have been sighted on your own as well as your teammates ever since September.”

  
Steve winced and nodded, slightly shocked. “How did you—“

  
Peter walked back to the other two and shot the older man an apologetic look as Michelle replied. “Like I said you’ve haven’t been sighted with your team for months, it was quite obvious.”

  
Steve let out a breathy laugh and thought it wasn’t but if a sixteenish year old girl can figure it out then the government can. He need to send a message to Sam and Wanda to push the date.

  
“How about I walk you two back home.” Steve offered trying to change the subject.

  
Before Michelle said anything Peter suddenly chimed in, “nono it’s fine we will-we can walk back on our own, we’re fine.”

  
“Where you guys headin?” the soldier asked.

  
Peter held his gaze, “Queens.”

  
Before the older man could respond the two teenagers walked off onto the main street at a fast pace.

  
“Huh” Steve muttered to himself.

  
Queens, it would be too much of a coincidence that a young sounding person that reminded the soldier of a spider-themed hero both from that area, and could take care of himself with a man holding a gun to himself and a girl his age.

  
Steve felt the headache forming as he walk back onto the street.

 


	3. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s so late! I’ve been very busy lately and couldn’t find time to finish it, but here it is! Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you enjoy.

Natasha curiously watched Stark and the kid from the shadows of the halls.

  
Even though she had been informed several time that Peter Parker was just an intern and nothing else, the spy couldn’t help the suspicious that kept growing the more she observes.

  
Natasha never interacts, just sits there with the look on her face as if she’s figuring out a puzzle, which the spy is.

  
She had mentioned the kid to James Rhodes in a passing conversation which he replied with a shake of his head and with a breathy laugh, “don’t go looking around too much, he’s just a kid, and anyways, Tony will chase you in his one of his suits if you touch a hair on that kids head.”

  
Which was strange Natasha thought since after years of knowing the billionaire he tends to not let himself get emotionally attached to many people, especially a teenage boy.

  
She tore herself from her thoughts when the spy saw the two others heard towards the door. She crept towards the kitchen quickly then sat herself down on a stool at the kitchens island with a Vogue magazine.

  
Not even a few beats later Stark and Peter walked in, the kid rambling to the older man.

  
“—So then MJ says ‘you clearly don’t have as many brain cells as us’ which made the whole class burst out in laughter! You should’ve seen Flash’s face!”

  
Stark laughed and was about to reply when he noticed Natasha, his face falls into a cold expression.

  
The kid looks over to her and his eyes widen. “Y-your Black Widow! It’s um it’s nice to meet you.”

  
Natasha raised an eyebrow and lowered her magazine, “likewise,” she raised her chin “and you are?”

  
“Leaving.” Stark said sharply before Peter could reply.

  
Peter looked like he was going to argued but the older man and the kid exchanged a look, he kept glancing back at the spy then back to Stark, and after a few moments Peter sighed and walked towards the hallway.

  
“It was—it was nice the meet you.” He gave Natasha a small smile then closed the door.

  
The spy and Stark wait a few minutes until the latter poured himself a glass of water and came and sat down across from the former.

  
“What do you want with him Natalie?” He asked and raised the glass to his lips.

  
Natasha almost cringed. The billionaire has the habit of using the spy’s fake name she had gone by when she went undercover at Stark Industries.

  
The spy leveled him with a stare “I don’t know why you would think that,” she put aside her magazine “we’ve only just met.”

  
Stark rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I don’t notice you watching him like some crazy stalker.”

  
Natasha once again rose her eyebrow. “Oh?”

  
She had known Stark was on to her with the way Natasha has been around more frequently. She had mostly only come to the Compound for mandatory things, like help keep Ross away from Steve and the others.

  
Natasha crossed her legs and leaned farther towards the granite countertop.

  
“What make you think that I’ve been watching him, not anyone else in this building?” She asked.

  
Stark glared, there was a protective glaze in his eyes that reminded her of Clint when he found out his daughter was being bullied, then finally Natasha gets it.

  
She started to grin, “do you see yourself as a parental figure, Stark?”

  
Stark choked on his water, his eye wide in shock.

  
“No,” he managed to cough out. “Absolutely not.”

  
Natasha smirked and tilted her head, “well, I’m certainly feeling that vibe from you.”

  
She uncrossed her legs then stood up.

  
“Think on it.” She told him and took the opportunity to open the door, taking one last look back at Starks speechless expression, then walked towards the entry hall.

  
When she got down there she saw Peter there fiddling with his backpack strap.

  
Natasha went to stand near him and he looked up at the sudden presence.

  
“Can i—can i help you?” He asked politely.

  
She shook her head, “just want to properly meet,”the spy held her hand out “Natasha Romanov.”

  
The brunet eyed her warily but reluctantly went to shake her hand. “Peter Parker, it’s nice to, ah, meet you.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” she offered passively.

  
They stood there with Peter, avoiding the others gaze, and Natasha, who was watching him curiously.

  
“So I’ve heard Stark had an intern, I’m assuming your them. What made you decide to come and work for him?”

  
He blinked and cleared his throat. “Oh, he ah kinda showed up and ask—asked me cause I uh applied so.” Peter abruptly cut himself off, gesturing his hands.

  
‘This kids really doesn’t know how to lie’ Natasha thought, why he did, left the spy confused.

  
“It’s going to do wonders on your college application.” She responded dryly instead of expanding the thought.

  
He let out a shaky laugh, relaxing his stance into a more comfortable one, tightening the strap on his bag.

  
Before either of them could continue their conversation Happy Hogan, who Natasha knows is Starks driver, came through the entrance and hollered “I don’t have all day kid!”

  
“Sorry, I’m coming” Peter yelled back and looked back to the spy with a smile. “It was nice talking to you, have a good day.”

  
“You too.” She replied and returned the smile.

  
Natasha watched him sprint off, gears turned in her head as she tried to figure out this kid. Something just wasn’t adding up, and as she stood in the empty room she pulled out her phone and decided the spy needed to make some calls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic :) I’m going to try to post frequently with my best work possible, I am trying to stick to character but sorry if they go out. I would love any feedback you give me, I want to improve my writing style so negative and postitive comments are appreciated. Anyways, thank you!


End file.
